His Human
by Shade Penn
Summary: Drabble. Pre-slash. After noticing Steel's odd behaviour, Max finds out what he really thinks of their partnership.


**A/N: I wrote this because I think the potential there is _fascinating,_ but as I'm new to this fandom I'm starting out with something small.**

* * *

It was an unusual thought, but Max was starting to notice how…_odd_ Steel was acting lately. It wouldn't have even seen that this was happening until he started to think of a way to ask Sydney out on a date, and Steel did that annoying humming noise. It made him lose focus and the noise stopped, which left _him_ annoyed. _'What's your deal?'_ he'd asked, but Steel had ignored him.

In fact, he'd ignored him for the rest of the day. It wouldn't have been much of a problem if it didn't _cause_ problems with their training.

When he was home, he reflected on the little oddities that Steel did through the last week. How he'd stay attached to him longer than he would before, when usually it was Max reminding him that he couldn't just take off where he could get caught. He hadn't needed to remind Steel because he didn't even _mention_ wanting to leave. It just seemed strange, but he supposed he hadn't even noticed because it was a relief that he wasn't constantly thinking of how Steel would get caught.

Also in the span of the week, Steel had kept commenting at odd times in their link. This was the first time he'd made that annoying hum again, but the other times he'd speak was when his thoughts went to Sydney. Steel's words were usually irritating facts said as obnoxiously as possible, but it _had_ gotten him to stop thinking about Sydney when he did that.

It was confusing, Steel said Sydney was _nice_ when he first knew of her, and had even fixed her phone, why was he doing this _now?_

Max blinked as he put the pieces together; Steel didn't act like this when he thought or tried to talk to anyone else. Could he really be…was it even _possible?_ "Steel," he said and the robot paused as he looked over his mother's magazines, "are you jealous of Sydney?"

Steel blinked, and then his optic narrowed. "I do not understand your question."

"You always get so annoying when I think or try to talk to her." Max pointed out.

Steel crossed his 'arms'. "Well, did you think I didn't want to hear your thoughts about that girl? I've been looking up on human culture, and your thoughts show you wish to court her."

Max flushed. "You could try to ignore it then!"

"Or you could try restraining your thoughts!" Steel retorted. _'Having to hear you think of nothing but her, it is…infuriating.'_

"You _are_ jealous of her!" Max accused.

"I don't understand what you mean." Steel replied and Max realized Steel probably _didn't_.

He couldn't believe that he was going to be explaining this to him. "You're angry that I'm trying to spend time with Sydney," Max explained awkwardly, "but you don't have any reason to be, we're _linked_, we _can't_ leave each other alone. You're in my head." He muttered. He was suddenly presented with Steel's previous thoughts during the week; of being angry for seemingly no reason, looking up what this was, and the shocking conclusion he'd made.

Max heard his own words echoed back to him from Steel's memories. '_So, we're married?'_

"Why did you show me this?" he questioned.

"It would be too difficult to explain, it seemed better to just _show_ you." Steel replied. "Jealous, that's what this feeling is called? Well I don't like it, so stop making me feel it."

Max furrowed his brow in confusion before he glared at Steel as he realized what he was telling him to do. "I'm not going to just stop talking to Sydney because you _tell_ me to!"

"Your my human though, you said so yourself." Steel retorted.

"I said that to clarify this link, not give you permission to start thinking I was your pet or something!" Max shouted.

"This…partnership is going to be long-lasting, does that not count?" Steel asked.

Max ran his hand through his hair, frustrated that he hadn't caught onto this sooner. "_Why_ did you start liking me? We're not exactly the best of friends."

"We are in this for the 'long-haul' as you might say, should I not have?" Steel questioned, sounding confused.

Max sighed heavily. "Is this why you've been acting so strange the entire week?"

"I was consulted that if we were both 'content' then you would return my affection." Steel replied.

Max glanced at the magazines and had no doubt where the robot got his information from. "Couldn't you have gotten a crush on the microwave or some other appliance? How would _this,"_ he said gesturing between the two of them, "work, anyway?"

"I may not have the same…_characteristics_ as you do, but there is more to a relationship than just the physical aspects, are there not?" Steel questioned smartly.

Max blushed, deciding right then he wasn't going to have _that_ talk with Steel. "Sure, but it still _does_ involve it. Where would I kiss you?"

Steel floated up closer to Max, who leaned back slightly. "We could practice now." he said sounding a bit too eager. His optic narrowed and his tone had become thoughtful, "Of course, perhaps it would be best for you to practice with that girl, you would need all the help you could get."

Max turned on his heel, having heard enough of this. His patience with the discussion had ended with that jab at him. "What Sydney and I do is our business, so stay out of it!"

"Just remember then," Steel said and his tone was now a tad triumphant, as if making Max angry was a victory, "it's not _her_ you go to bed with every night."


End file.
